A need exists for a system that can cycle test long-length cable samples at variable cable tensions and speeds.
A need exists for a system that can reduce the amount of horsepower required to cycle cable.
A need exists for a closed loop tensioning system that can effectively close the loop and allow cable to be tensioned and cycled with less horsepower.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.